Unexpected
by Hope to dream
Summary: They say love reveals itself under the most unlikely circumstances. Ours decided to emerge in the mist of a blood-bath. CatoxClove.
1. Chapter 1

My knuckles began to smart as I pounded relentlessly against the wood.

_That idiot better be here._

I was beginning to garner curious glances from the rest of the dorm's occupants, each probably wondering why I was in the boy's dorm, _in the middle of the night_, practically attempting to break a door down.

There was actually quite a reasonable explanation for all this.

You see, I didn't like the idea of owing someone. Particularly _this_ someone. And it seemed as of lately, that's all I ever did.

So I was here to even the score.

I knocked harder.

"Cato!" I yelled, growing irritated. Was it possible for someone to be _that_ deep of a sleeper? I highly doubted it considering the nature of our surroundings.

_Who could sleep so soundly in a school populated by professional killers?_

I had learned the hard way to always sleep with one eye open when one of my roommates had nearly decapitated me in my slumber. Her reasoning: I had called her fat.

My knuckles were burning by this point, and when there was still no sign of movement I growled, kicking the door in fit of frustration.

"C'mon you big doofus!" I snapped, punctuating each word with a bang. More heads were peeking out of their rooms, but I ignored them. "I have better things to do than to wait for your lazy ass all night!"

The door swung open—_finally_—and I opened my mouth to quip something along the lines of sleeping like the dead, only to snap it shut.

_Shit_.

Cato stood before me—stark freakin naked.

My eyes had minds of their own as they greedily roved his form. Being a warrior, it was a no brainer he'd be physically fit, but I couldn't help but admire the chiseled perfection that was his chest, or his taught stomach and visibly protruding abdominals. His arms looked like they could crush metal, and as my gaze lowered—I tried to avoid looking, I really did—but I saw _it_.

And it was _very_ impressive.

"Can I help you?" The inquiry snapped my attention back to his face, and with horror I realized I had been staring. At his package. Right in front of him.

My face burned.

_Could this get any worse? _

"Cato?" A breathy voice called from inside the room. I could vaguely make out a feminine figure drifting closer. She was also nude. "Who's that? Come back to bed."

_Double shit. _

If I were any other person I would have turned tail and run by now. I had just interrupted Cato and some chick having _sex_. But I wasn't just any person, I was _Clove_, and I'd be damned if I left here without accomplishing what I had set out to do.

That didn't mean I still wasn't embarrassed as hell or blushing like mad.

"Cato?" She repeated, coming to stand beside him in the doorway. Now there were two naked teens before me, and I glanced around to see if anyone else noticed, only to realize the hall was empty.

Cato's presence must've spooked them. He didn't exactly have the reputation of the nicest person at the academy, so I could sympathize with their need to disperse.

They were still cowards.

"Clove." he said, ignoring her. He looked curious if anything, and I could understand why. I normally went to extreme lengths to _avoid_ him, yet here I was. Standing outside his door. While he was naked.

I frowned.

Wasn't he even a little embarrassed? I could see _everything_.

_And where the hell was his roommate?_

"Clove?" The girl echoed, nose scrunching prettily as she scrutinized me, "_You're_ the girl ranked first in our year?"

I knew what she would see. I wasn't exactly anything special looks-wise. My wavy dark hair was constantly tangled, my hazel eyes a bit too large for my face, and my nose a bit too small. And despite being at the academy so long, my body wasn't nearly as curvy and voluptuous as most of the girls here.

The girl seemed to come to the same conclusion, expertly flipping her red hair over her shoulders—no doubt to give Cato a ample view of her tits.

I snorted.

_Like he hasn't already seen them._

"I thought you'd be...prettier." She trailed innocently. I easily decoded her words: _What's so special about you?_

My eyes narrowed, but I didn't stab her like I wanted to. It wasn't worth cleaning her insides off my knife later.

"Ditto." I answered and it was her turn to scowl, whirling to look at Cato expectantly.

"Let's _go_ Cato," she insisted, reaching up to tug at his bicep, "I have trick I want to show you.."

Her statement ended in a purr as she shot a victorious smirk my way.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

_As if I wanted to be this moron's sex-toy. _

Said moron's blue eyes had never left me this entire time, not even when he answered the girl with a curt,

"Get back in bed, I'll be there in a minute."

The girl beamed, sending me a superior look before doing just what he told her.

"Don't take _too_ long baby," she drawled, glancing back over her shoulder. She wiggled her ass suggestively, "I don't know how long I can stay kneeling."

She winked and I found myself trying not to barf.

_Nasty bitc_h.

Cato cleared his throat and my attention shifted back to him. His eyebrows disappeared in his hairline.

"Well?" His voice was low and timber,"What did you want?"

Now that it was just the two of us I suddenly felt foolish, and fidgeted awkwardly beneath his gaze.

"Umm.." I began, looking at anywhere but him. The notecards felt hot in my back pocket, nearly branding my backside. _Did I really go through all this just to deliver him some notes?_

_No, you did this to repay him for buying you lunch last week, _my mind reminded me pointedly.

Ah, that's right.

Stealing my resolve, I whipped the notes out, shoving them against his firm chest. Huge mistake. His hands immediately covered mine, holding them there.

His brow furrowed.

"What are these?"

"Notes." I snapped, tugging impatiently at my fingers. They didn't budge an inch. "Since you bought me lunch and you've been missing class lately I figured..."

I trailed off, starting to feel immensely uncomfortable with my palms pressed against his naked flesh.

Cato's stare was unwavering.

"So you figured you wouldn't owe me." he finished flatly, finally releasing my hands. I quickly retracted them and he rolled his eyes.

"You do realize I do things for you because I _want_ to right?" He murmured. I remained silent and he exhaledh, running a hand through his sandy tresses as he stressed, "You don't _owe_ me anything."

My answer was automatic.

"Then stop helping me." I hissed, finally meeting his eyes. They crashed over me like ocean water, overwhelming and suffocating with intensity. "Because _you_ don't owe _me_ either."

I could see his jaw flexing, eyes shuttering and hiding his brilliant eyes from me. He was silent for a moment, but when he finally spoke the words were low and controlled.

"I beg to differ."

My heart stuttered.

"Cato," I whispered, tone bordering on desperation. I had to help him see reason, if only for my own sanity. This little tango we've been doing was driving me _insane_. "It was twelve years ago. _Twelve_. It doesn't matter anymore. Let it _go_."

His face twisted menacingly.

"No," he snarled, "I won't just 'let it go.' I nearly killed you." His expression became pained here. "And yet...you still—"

"Cato!" I snapped, intercepting him. Images from that night were flashing insistently across my mind, causing my stomach to curdle and bunch. "I already forgave you. And it's not like I _planned_ to help you afterwards. It just..._happened_ okay? So just—"

His tone was final.

"No."

Before I could get another word in he had slammed the door in my face. And all I could think at that moment was:

_Did I seriously get into a heated argument with a naked boy? _

Little did I know that would soon be the _least_ of my concerns.

* * *

**A/n: so here's a little background of a Clove and Cato's relationship at the academy. I figured living in the same district and going to the same school they would know each other. More to come!**

**And don't forget to review! Don't be shy. I don't bite (usually).**

**~Hope to dream**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow. I had no idea people would actually be interested in this story.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter:**

_Animalartist124, thebooknerdxoxo, Imagination's Keyboard, Carly, zuritamupaka, guest, Patricia _

**Thanks you guys, It really means a lot to me!**

**This chapter reveals a bit of Clove's past and a little more of her interactions with Cato. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or the characters, just my own unique plot.**

* * *

I woke with a start, eyes wide and body thoroughly drenched in sweat. My head throbbed painfully and I clutched at it, breath hitching when I pulled my hand away to reveal blood.

_What the—_

"You were screaming again." The voice of my roommate cut through the darkness, and I turned to see her picking up what appeared to be her alarm-clock off the floor. "I couldn't sleep."

I could only stare.

"So you threw your clock at me." I stated, far too exhausted to even feel my usual rush of anger.

She shrugged, not looking guilty in the slightest as she resettled herself beneath her blankets and turned her back on me. I sighed, contemplating whether or not I should get even now or wait until tomorrow.

Because leaving her alone definitely wasn't an option.

The last time I'd let someone get away with something a rumor began circulating that I was 'soft', and I'd nearly been hung in the girl's restroom by three upperclassmen. I was completely at those girl's mercy, and if it wasn't for a teacher finding us I probably would have died.

Being passive was seen as a weakness here, and I'd be damned if I allowed myself to feel that helpless ever again.

But my breath was still coming in fast pants, and my mind was still reeling from _that_ dream.

I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Mom and Dad had both come into my room. I was confused at first, because they never came to check on me—they were always too busy coddling my sister Emily to take much notice of what I was doing. Not that it bothered me much._

_I was actually quite content to be left to my own devices, which mostly consisted of random doodling and reading. But today, it seemed I had company._

_I frowned up at them both, setting my book aside to inquire a suspicious, _

_"What's going on?"_

_I didn't miss the way their eyes darted immediately to one another, giving stiff little nods as they seemed to come to an unspoken agreement. _

_"Clove..." Mom's voice was strained as she perched carefully at the edge of my bed. Dad remained standing, arms crossed and eyes trained intently on the carpet._

_I swallowed, nervousness beginning to claw its way into my throat. Even at the tender age of five I could sense something was off—or maybe it was _because _I was so young that the atmosphere felt so heavy. Regardless the reason, I was suddenly sensitive to every little of movement in the room._

Something's not right.

_And when my mother leaned across the mattress to rub my arm I _knew_, and I stared at them with wide, disbelieving eyes._

_"No." The word was quiet and pleading. _

_"We're so sorry sweetheart." That was my dad, his expression unreadable. "But you know the law."_

_I didn't say anything. I didn't cry, or kick, or scream. I didn't even ask why _I _was the one who had to get sent away, because I knew._

_They loved Emily more._

_Charming, blond haired, angel-faced Emily who watched distraughtly as I packed my things and prepared to be sent away from everything I'd ever known. _

_I had wanted to hate her, and almost managed it, but then she was hugging me, and screaming and sobbing, and I didn't have it in me to me to be upset with her._

_"It should be me." She had blubbered into my ear as she clung to my body, "I'm the oldest, it's only fair."_

_She was right, it was usually customary for a family to send the eldest child to the academy, but mom and dad had chosen me, and I had to deal with it._

_I hugged her back and she continued to bawl, all the way up until the point when the peacekeepers had arrived on our doorstep. I didn't remember much after that, it was a bit fuzzy, but I think Emily may have tried to stop them and my parents had to hold her back._

_Since then twelve years had passed, and I hadn't seen her since._

The feelings were bubbling inside me, like they did every time I had this dream. And like every time I stamped them down, tucking them away in the deepest, darkest part of my mind.

_Tomorrow_, I decided.

Tomorrow I would teach my roommate a lesson.

But for tonight I would be the old Clove. Just for a little while.

* * *

"We are _so_ lucky, how many girls get witness a sight like this?"

I glowered from my spot across the room.

Yeah, we were so lucky we were forced to enroll in a school that taught us how to become murderers.

_Idiots_.

Practically every girl in my year was crowded around the window, squealing and giggling girlishly at the boy's sword practice down below. How they'd managed to survive this long at the academy was beyond me, considering they spent more time applying makeup than training.

"Cato is so beautiful." One girl—I believed her name was Spark—proclaimed dreamily, and I felt my fingers clench around the knife I was twirling.

Cato was annoying.

I stood abruptly from my seat, ignoring the looks thrown my way as my chair clattered to the floor. I didn't bother picking it up as I snatched my bag and left. Whispers followed me out, and I knew they were talking about me.

Not that I cared—I could kick all their asses with my eyes closed.

I exhaled, blowing a piece if dark hair from my eyes. If it was up to me I would just disappear, just fade away from this place and never be heard from ever again.

Too bad I wasn't the least bit suicidal.

The problem with wandering aimlessly is you usually ended up places you didn't particularly want to be. And by the time I had realized where I was headed it was already too late.

"Clove?"

I swore quietly, turning slowly to face nearly a dozen pairs of eyes.

_Male_ eyes.

It wasn't Cato that had spoken, but his elusive roommate Bruce. The lanky boy grinned at me, white teeth bright against his tan complexion.

"Came to pick up some sword-fighting tips?" He teased, to which the other boys excluding Cato laughed. I would have preferred if he had. His staring was beginning to unnerve me, and I fidgeted self-consciously under the scrutiny of those frost-like eyes.

It was irritating how blindingly easy it was for him to make me uncomfortable.

I was too distracted by Cato to form a witty reply, so I settled with a rather lame,

"As if."

Bruce chortled at that, ribbing some of the boys around him who snickered like children.

My fingers itched towards my knives. It was assholes like him that made me despise the male sex, not that I liked my own any better. But I hated being treated as inferior just because I was female.

"Better skip back to basket-weaving class darlin'" he drawled arrogantly, "Swords are for men _only_."

That's it. He dies.

My fingers had curled around my knife when Cato decided to intervene. To my immense displeasure.

"Shut up McCarthy," he commanded. His posture remained casual, but his tone was anything but, "Everyone here knows she would mop the floor with you in combat."

Bruce snapped his mouth shut, twin red spots blooming across his cheeks as the other boys now laughed at _him_. It would have been satisfying if I wasn't in Cato's debt. _Again_.

His eyes met mine and I scowled, whirling on my heel and stalking away from the field.

I knew he was following me even before I heard the reverberating footsteps.

"Go away Cato." I hissed, not bothering to turn around, because I knew I would hate the way he'd be looking at me, "I'm _fine_. I always am."

He didn't respond right away. But when he did I wanted to tear my hair out.

"I could teach you if you want."

My pulse quickened.

"What?" I whispered. Not because I didn't understand, but because the idea appealed to me entirely too much.

Unlike the boys, girls were never taught swordplay because the swords were expensive and most were deemed too heavy for us to wield properly. If we wanted to learn we had to find a boy who was willing to teach us.

I pushed past the warmth that was crawling up my throat, turning to look at him with slanted eyes.

"I don't need your help." I bit harshly. He didn't so much as blink, expression smooth and impassive.

"It doesn't hurt to have a few tricks up your sleeve." Was his cryptic reply that had me reeling. _Didn't he get it?_ I said I didn't _need_ his help! "Meet me by the lake tonight. I'll be giving you lessons."

_Apparently not_.

"Are you deaf?" I screeched, frustration climbing to immeasurable heights. _Why did he insist on torturing me like this? _"Or do you just have that big of a hero-complex?"

He didn't answer, to my chagrin, and I was left to stare helplessly as he strode past me.

I don't think anyone would begrudge me taking my ire and frustration out on my roommate later that night.

I sure as hell didn't.

* * *

**A/n: well, what do you guys think so far? Review if you want more!**

**~Hope to dream**


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest I wasn't planning to meet him.

My feet just sort of moved on their own, and by the time I regained awareness I was staring blankly at my reflection on the surface of the lake.

"Shit."

The curse slipped from my mouth in a frustrated puff of air, sounding much louder in the still of night. My arms were pebbling with goosebumps, my skimpy pajamas not standing a chance against the frosty air. My sword, the one I found abandoned because of its slimness and small stature, felt heavy in my hand, the tip just barely grazing the fresh-cut grass.

_Why did I come here?_

The question was burning in my mind, but to my chagrin I didn't have an answer.

I just _did_.

And I hated myself for it.

For allowing those tantalizing azure eyes to bewitch me into rebelling against my own nature. They were dangerous. _He_ was dangerous.

_I need to leave,_ I realized. Before he found out I actually submitted to his demand.

_That would be detrimental. _

Clove didn't take demands from anyone. Not even him. Especially not _him_.

Resolved, I began stalking in the direction of my dorm, intent on proving to myself that the blond-haired demon didn't affect me.

I didn't get far.

"Clove."

His voice was like a tranquilizer, rooting my feet in place despite my mind screaming for me to run. Get away. Go far, far away from here.

I ground my teeth, vexed with my body's traitorous response to his mere presence.

_Seriously?_

But no matter what I did my limbs remained immobile.

This was bordering on embarrassing. I was supposed to be a _warrior_ dammit! Yet just the thought of his face was making me anxious. So like a coward, I remained facing the water.

I couldn't see his expression, but I could tell he was frowning with the inflection of his next words.

"Where were you going?"

_Away from you. _

I didn't answer and Cato sighed. I could hear his footsteps crunching over the grass, until he was right behind me, his chest mere inches from the back of my shoulders.

"Clove." He repeated and I glanced up to catch both our reflections in the lake's surface.

He was gazing at me with hard, knowing eyes.

I scowled at his handsomeness.

"Fine." I snarled, "I was _leaving_ okay? This was a mistake so forget it ever happened."

I turned to depart, but he stopped me by grabbing the hilt of my sword, yanking my back flush with his front.

"Wait."

My heart was thundering.

"No."

I wrenched away from him—only my sword didn't come with me. Somehow, he had managed to pluck it right from under my fingers without cutting either of us.

Blond brows rose at my dumbfounded expression. _How the hell... _

Grudgingly impressed, and majorly ticked off, I bared my teeth at him.

"Nice trick." I deadpanned, "Now return my blade."

I held my hand out expectantly. Cato stared at it.

"My sword." I repeated, growing impatient with his lack of action, "I want it. _Now_."

His stare turned devious, and he smirked as he began twirling said sword obnoxiously.

"Take it from me." he challenged.

_What?_

"What?" I hissed, temper spiking. "It's _my_ sword. I shouldn't have to play childish games to get it back!"

Cato continued to nonchalantly twirl my sword, even adding a few slashes as he met my gaze.

"You can't, can you?"

His tone was low and patronizing, and I felt my fingers twitch, only to remember I left my knives back at my room.

"Of course I can." I retorted heatedly. In truth I had no idea. Sure, I was good. But so was he. "I just don't feel the need to prove myself to _you_."

He seemed amused, mouth curling mischievously.

"Oh really?"

I bristled.

"Yes, _really_." I snapped. And just because he'd riled me so much, "I'd take my sword _and_ yours." I declared, pointing to the sheathed blade at his hip.

That caught his attention as he—_finally_—stopped swinging my sword around. The entertained smile that adorned his lips was gone, replaced with a contemplative look.

"Want to make a wager?" he murmured.

_A wager?_

His blue eyes had a calculating gleam to them, and I almost told him no, but my pride wouldn't let me. I crossed my arms.

"What are the terms?"

He tucked my blade on his opposite hip and the metal sparkled in the moonlight, making him appear almost ethereal as the wind blew through his hair. The lake served as a luminous backdrop, completing the beautiful picture he portrayed.

He spoke, and the vision was broken.

"You take both blades like you said and I'll leave you alone. For good." His jaw seemed to flex more than usual as he said this, "But I win if you can't after twenty minutes."

Our eyes clashed and I was the first to look away, startled by the intensity I saw there.

_Why did he always look at me like that?_ It was beyond uncomfortable.

"And what happens if you win?" I demanded, staring at my hands, the grass, _anywhere_ but him.

The smirk was back.

"Then you let me teach you without complaint."

My chest tightened. I didn't like that idea. Not one bit. I already owed him for getting his roommate off my back earlier and now this? How would I ever pay him back?

_Was he trying to ruin me?_

"Cato..."

"Clove." he mocked and my blood sizzled.

Fine. I would just have to beat him then.

"Alright." I conceded through gritted teeth.

It wasn't until we were standing at opposite sides of the clearing, preparing for battle that I realized I'd been manipulated.

_He'd tricked me!_

And I'd foolishly let him.

But it was too late now, I'd already agreed.

_I'd just have to beat him._

Easier said than done.

I scanned his form, noting just how defined his arms were in his sleeveless shirt. Both swords were sheathed, as we agreed on no weapons, but I was still at a major disadvantage. Not only was Cato taller and stronger—he was also older.

I was sixteen.

He was seventeen.

But I refused to let that discourage me. This wasn't an actual _fight_, more like an advanced game of keep-away. And I was faster than he was. And more agile.

_Just use your speed_, I told myself. Catch him off guard. Look for weak points. You can _do_ this.

I released a shuddering breath.

Yeah. I could do this.

"On three." Cato's deep voice rumbled. I nodded.

"One."

We both bent our knees.

"Two..."

Our gazes locked.

"Three."

* * *

Cato was faster than I anticipated.

No matter what I did I couldn't seem to get a secure a grip on either of the swords. My fingers would brush, sometimes even curl over the handle, but then he was several paces away from me.

Sweat poured down my temple, freezing my skin and soaking my pajamas. I felt gross. And tired. And so damn _frustrated! _

I growled, launching at the infuriating male once more.

He attempted to block me with his forearm, but I evaded it, ducking beneath the appendage and reaching blindly for the sword on his left hip. My fingers grazed the outside of the sheath—and Cato was once more out of range.

My heart dropped.

"Fuck!" I swore, stumbling. Just why the hell couldn't I grab the damn things? It shouldn't be this hard!

Cato was watching my fit with interest, tilting his head as I began to violently kick up blades of grass.

"You _do_ realize you're wasting time right?"

I sent him a dirty look.

"Don't talk to me." I snapped. He was right and it pissed me off. Fifteen minutes had already passed, leaving me with only five remaining to win this bet.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

But I already knew the answer.

_Cato_.

For some inexplicable reason I just couldn't think straight with him around. I was no longer cool and collected, but temperamental and impulsive.

God. I hated that with just a few well-placed jabs he could reduce me to acting like a child.

I had to _win_ this.

I sucked in a deep breath, releasing it through my nose.

_Calm_.

_Stay calm_.

I repeated it like a mantra in my mind. Cato seemed to sense the difference in my disposition, narrowing his eyes as I came barreling towards him again.

Calm.

Be unpredictable. Something he won't expect.

I knew what to do.

Instead of rushing him head-on I came at an angle, dropping my hips as I jumped—and wrapped my legs around his waist. Cato was so thrown by my actions that we both went tumbling to the ground.

I winced when he landed on my legs, but didn't waste time securely pinning his wrists above his head. There was no way he could free them with me pressing his pressure points, and he knew it. Cato's eyes were wide as he stared up at me, flickering with some unreadable emotion.

We were both panting, our breath intermingling in white puffs from the chilly night air. It was silent for several seconds. Cato was the first to speak.

"You're heavy." he stated. His blond hair was a complete mess, sticking at odd angles around his head.

I grimaced at how mine must have looked.

_Doesn't matter_, I told myself. _I_ pinned Cato. I could win this.

I grinned and Cato scoffed.

"And just how do you expect to get the swords with both hands occupied?" he inquired smartly.

Another grimace.

I hadn't planned that far yet. Not that I would tell _him_ that.

"Easy." I retorted. _C'mon, think if something_.

He quirked a brow.

"Then do it."

_Fine_.

"Fine!" I snapped, then did the first thing that came to mind. I slipped my foot out if my shoe and latched onto the hilt of one of the swords with my toes.

Cato, realizing my plan, began to buck beneath me. I leaned forward, pressing my chest against his and winding my other leg behind his thighs to gain more leverage. He continued to buck, but his movements had little effect as I slowly removed the sword from its sheath.

My mouth found his ear.

"One down." I taunted, and felt his body stiffen, "One to go."

My other leg inched towards the remaining sword while I stabbed the heel of my other foot into the small of his back, causing him to groan as it found a nerve.

I couldn't keep the cocky smile off my face.

"Prepare to lose Cato."

My toes curled around the handle—and I froze.

_Oh my God. _

Cato had turned his head, and was pressing feathery kisses up the side of my neck. His bucking was less jerky and more fluid, hips undulating against mine provocatively. I flinched when I felt something wet and fleshy sliding up the column of my throat.

My pulse skittered.

His _tongue_.

"I can see down your shirt." he murmured into my skin, "Didn't know you were the bra-less type."

_WHAT!? _

I reeled back and that was the small opening he needed, expertly flipping our positions and hovering over me.

"Time's out. You lose."

No.

Fucking.

_Way_.

"You cheated!" I spluttered, cheeks burning. Just _thinking_ about it was embarrassing. _Did he really just lick me? _"Y-you were kissing my neck a-and _grinding_ on me!"

Cato's face was emotionless.

"And you sat on my dick and pressed your breasts against me." He returned, "If you can't take the heat then don't play dirty."

My face felt as if someone had lit a match under it.

_Play dirty?_

Did he think I was trying to seduce him? That's ridiculous!

"I did _not_." I protested adamantly, and at Cato's level stare I backtracked, "I mean, I didn't— that wasn't my intention!"

His expression remained unreadable.

"Whether that was your intention or not—"

"It wasn't!" I squawked.

He ignored me.

"—I'm a sexually active teenage male and you're a female pressing yourself all over me. What did you expect?"

I didn't think think it was possible for my face to get any redder at this point.

"We were sparring!" I shot, "What you did was totally uncalled for. Even if it was just to get the upper hand."

Cato snorted.

"You're a hypocrite." he stated bluntly, and I could only balk at him, "And who said it was only to get the upper hand..."

He trailed off suggestively and I was horrified.

_What did he just say?_

I shoved him. _Hard_.

"Do _not_ treat me like one of your sex-buddies." I snarled, outraged. I don't know what had gotten into the idiot but he needed to quit with the flirtatious comments. "You don't like me and I sure as _hell_ don't like you so let's keep things the way they were before."

Cato's face was shuttered.

"You mean when the only reason you acknowledged me was to repay me so you didn't owe me anymore?"

His words were biting, but I refused to rise to the bait.

"Exactly." I sniped.

I could hear him suck his teeth.

"Clove," he sighed, sounding irritated, "I'm doing this because I want to alright?"

I cut my eyes at him.

"Because you feel like you owe me." I finished shortly. "You don't."

He scowled.

"You can't control how I feel Clove."

I glowered.

"I don't need your charity Cato."

He laughed humourlessly.

"Is this what you think this is?" He scoffed, voice lilting incredulously, "Charity?"

_Yes!_

"I do." I countered.

Cato shook his head, muttering beneath his breath as he stood to his feet, re-sheathing his sword.

"Whatever. I won the bet." he said, "Meet me here same time tomorrow to begin your lessons."

He walked off without another word.

* * *

** A/n: sorry this was a bit late but here's chapter 3! What did you guys think? Please review if you want more! And much thanks for those who already have! (:**

**~Hope to dream**


End file.
